


Mistaken

by Lost_Light



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Light/pseuds/Lost_Light
Summary: Banshee-44 consults with a Warlock about a weapon of the Darkness.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mistaken

TOWER ARMORY, THE LAST CITY, EARTH

“Huh Guardian, didn’t see you there.”

Banshee-44’s gruff voice hung in the air of his office. There was an order to the constellation of gun parts that surrounded him, pages of schematics for weapons that seemed to only make sense in his head. He sat at his desk glowing Exo eyes fixed on the figure in the doorway, adjusting until he recognised them.

“When’d you get back from Mars?” He asked.

“Two days ago.” Degen-4 answered for the third time.

Something inside his chest twisted to see Banshee, something he was quite sure he no longer had. As a Warlock Degen had set his mind to understanding everything to fill the void left by his resurrection. Seeing Banshee was a reminder that all that could still be taken away. He hated it. Hated more how he had come to avoid spending time with the Gunsmith.

“You said you wanted to see me.” Degen said, carefully measuring patience into his voice.

“I did?”

“Something about The Young Wolf.” he paused to see if it would set anything off. “Got something Dark.”

“Oh yeah. Yeah.” Banshee said. 

For a long moment he sat in silence, lost in thought, until Degen thought he would have to gentle prod the aging Gunsmith. He chided himself when Banshee continued.

“Got a gun, trace rifle, strange readings.” He plucked one sheet from the middle of the pile in front of him and waved it in Degen’s direction. “Wanted to make sure I had the right of it. You’re the expert.”

Degen took the sheet, looking at the figures. Fire rate, energy output thresholds. Ambient Light. Something was wrong.

“Hmm?” Banshee grumbled.

“The dip in the user’s Light at the point of ignition.” Degen said. “Looks like their light is being used.”

“Is that so?” Banshee said.

Degen knew that voice came packaged with an unasked question. “You’re right, it’s not a conversion mechanism. What’s taken versus the output of void light is too large a discrepancy to account for inefficiency.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s a bite.”

“Eating the weilder’s Light.” Banshee said, nodding. “Knew it.”

“Eating implies life, from which one could infer growth.”

“I think Zavala is gonna let the kid keep it.”

Degen nodded. “Does it hurt?”

“Kid doesn’t even notice.” He smiled. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll keep an eye on him. Should worry about yourself anyway.”

“Me? What have I done?” There was nothing he could recall. At least not recently.

Banshee stood collecting his papers, patting Degen on the shoulder as he walked past him.

“Research is gonna get you in trouble one of these days Ulan.” He said kindly.

When he was gone Degen-4 stood alone. Surrounded by a constellation of gun parts and spilled papers, and felt terribly hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my first upload I am a little nervous about it so I thank you for taking the time to check it out. 
> 
> It is a little short, sometimes I get ideas for scenes with my OCs when I am supposed to be writing other things and have to get them out. Rather than letting them just sit in my head I thought I'd share them so people can read them and I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
